Of Mortals and Gods
by XKaunazRagnarX
Summary: Set in 1046 A.D. in Scandinavia, Signy and her child sister Ida lived the normal lives of young Nordic women. But upon their annual trip to Caeleket, the Sacred City, to pray to the Gods for another year, everything will change, sending Signy straight into the center of the world of the Gods.


Hey everyone! So to everyone who was reading my story "To be Obedient" I temporarily removed it for certain reasons. But on another note, here is my new story "Of Mortals and Gods." I realize that according to Marvel's "Thor" the movie suggests Loki being a baby/child during the prime of the Viking Age, but in this story he is going to be older than what he is in the movie. Be patient with me if it takes me longer to update with this fanfiction, I'm doing research as I'm going on Nordic culture and Norse Mythology to try and be as accurate as possible. Also, If you like to read and haven't read the books "The Prose Edda" by Snorri Sturluson and "Loki" by Mike Vasich, I highly suggest you do. They are both incredible books and I couldn't put either down! Anyways, Enjoy.

* * *

Scandinavia 1046 A.D.

* * *

"Borr had three sons, Odin, Vili and Ve. The three bothers hated that the Jotuns outnumbered the Aesir. They felt that the only solution was to kill the source of the problem, by killing the Jotun Giant, Ymir. They waited for him to fall into a deep slumber before striking him down and killing him. The three brothers dragged the body of Ymir to the center of Ginnungagap, where they created the world from his remains.

His blood was transformed into water and created the oceans and lakes. His flesh became the ground. His bones were molded into mountains. From his teeth and shattered fragments of his remaining bones came the rocks and boulders and from his hair came the grass and trees. And so Midgard came to be."

"ANOTHER!" The little girl yelled in excitement, jumping up and down. Signy smiled, gingerly stroking the child's chestnut colored hair.

"Not tonight Ida. To bed." Signy led the child to her bed made of sheep skins and wolf furs. Ida crawled under a pile of fur and snuggled her face into its warmth. Smiling brightly she looked up to Signy.

"Please! Tell me one more story." She begged making a pouting face. Signy laughed at Ida's face and shook her head in defeat.

"Alright, I will tell you the story about the great wolf Fenrir that ate little girls who would not go to sleep." Ida's eyes grew wide and then she snapped them shut pretending to sleep. Signy smiled to herself before kissing the child on her forehead and leaving her to sleep.

The wind outside roared with the bitter cold of winter. The sky was illuminated by the moon and the stars. The year was 1046 A.D., the prime of the Viking Age in Scandinavia. Life was hard here, but it wasn't unpleasant. Signy and Ida lived in their Fathers house. Signy's father, Rekkr has long since passed and now resides at Odin's table in Valhalla. Her mother, Lagathar has also passed; she had died in child birth, along with Signy's unborn baby brother, Bjorn. Ida was only 2 years old when their mother and father died. Signy was 15. Now three years later, Ida was growing more and more with every day and Signy remained unmarried and childless, which was unusual for a girl of 18. But Signy did not remain unmarried because of her position of caring for Ida. It was because she prayed to the God, Loki. Most men and women in the village would pray to Frigg, or Freyja or even Thor, Baldr or Odin. Signy was different.

She prayed to the Sly One, The God of Mischief and Lies, the Father of monsters. Signy couldn't explain why she chose Loki as the one she wanted to pray to. But she could remember the day her father took her to Caeleket, the sacred city. It wasn't really a city; it was just a village, almost exactly like hers, except in Caeleket there was the Temple of the Gods. In the temple stood statues of all the Aesir and Vanir Gods that the people could pray to. Every year on the first day of spring, the village traveled to Caeleket. And every year Signy found herself strangely drawn to the statue of Loki. Praying to him and asking him what his plan was for her. And every year, she'd hear nothing. Signy busied herself sewing new dresses for herself and Ida. When traveling into Caeleket, the best clothes were always worn to be pleasing to the eye for the Gods. Signy has been working every night on the dresses. This year would be Ida's first year going to Caeleket. Signy hoped that Ida would not follow her to pray to Loki. She wouldn't be able to bare it if she had to watch her child sister be shunned like her for praying to the Trickster God. Signy set Ida's dress to the side and began working on hers to finish the last few hems. Her dress was a pale green color that flowed down to her feet. It had long sleeves with silver embroidered designs. The neckline sat snug around her upper arms. Her collar bones and shoulders were bare. Once the last stitch was pulled through the fabric, Signy held it up to admire her work. It was the best dress she had made in years.

Signy couldn't help herself; she just had to try it on. Slipping off her other dress which was dirty and a little smelly from a hard day's work, tending to livestock and fishing she pulled her new dress over her head, brushing it out as it fell down her body to smooth out any wrinkles or blemishes. Signy giggled, absolutely taken with this dress. It showed off her every curve but still remained modest. The color matched perfectly with her forest green eyes, long auburn hair and cream colored skin. Twirling and twisting Signy smiled and laughed. She felt like a Goddess in that moment.

_"It sates itself on the life-blood_

_of fated men,_

_paints red the powers' homes_

_with crimson gore._

_Black become the sun's beams_

_in the summers that follow,_

_weathers all treacherous._

_Do you still seek to know? And what?_

_Brothers will fight_

_and kill each other,_

_sisters' children_

_will defile kinship._

_It is harsh in the world,_

_whoredom rife_

_—an axe age, a sword age_

_—shields are riven—_

_a wind age, a wolf age—_

_before the world goes headlong._

_No man will have_

_mercy on another."_


End file.
